<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nov '20 Ficlets by chamaenerion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565567">Nov '20 Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion'>chamaenerion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel prompt fills from <a href="http://pluckydean.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Ficlets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "let me in"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean doesn't expect Cas to be so closed off after he rescues him from the Empty. Cas hugs Sam tight the second he enters the bunker, and then Jack when he appears moments later, but stubbornly keeps his distance from Dean.</p>
<p>Dean lets him have his space for two days before he breaks.</p>
<p>He corners him in the hallway off the library. "Cas, you gotta let me in, man. I don't know what you're thinking."</p>
<p>Cas looks at him with those wide blue eyes, open and honest like they were when he'd-</p>
<p>"I'm waiting for you to tell me to leave."</p>
<p>Dean's heart shatters in his chest.</p>
<p>"I don't... why would I bring you back just to get rid of you again?" he asks, ashamed when anger bleeds into his voice.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're thinking," Cas echoes softly.</p>
<p>Dean thought it was obvious. He thought he was letting his actions speak for him. After all he was never very good with words, but for Cas he could try.</p>
<p>"I want you here," he says gruffly. "You can stay as long as you want."</p>
<p>Some of the tension melts out of Cas' posture, but Dean can tell it's not enough. He pushes past his fear. He has stared down lowly demons and all powerful gods, he has no reason to be afraid of Cas.</p>
<p>Dean steps closer.</p>
<p>"What you said," he starts, "before. When... well, you know." He reaches out to touch Cas' shoulder, then slides his hand up until his fingers brush the hair at the base of his neck. Cas' eyes close when he gently brings their foreheads together. "You've already got me, you have for a long time."</p>
<p>With a shuddering breath, Cas grabs at the front of Dean's flannel and pulls him in to seal their lips together.</p>
<p>Dean wraps his arms tight around Castiel and promises to never let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "happily ever after"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>shamelessly inspired by The Princess Bride</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now," the grandpa said, "where were we?"</p><p>"Cas and Dean were in trouble!" the boy said. "They were stuck!"</p><p>"Ah, that's right. So you see, when Castiel told Dean he would come with him to fight Death, he had a plan up his sleeve."</p><p>"So Death isn't gonna get them?" the boy asked, eyes wide.</p><p>"Shh, I'll get there," the grandpa promised.</p><p>He spoke of Castiel's love and sacrifice, and Dean's broken heart. He spoke of the Winchester brothers' empty triumph and an ending that was only happy on the surface.</p><p>"That can't be all," the boy argued. "Dean and Sam can't just be alone now!"</p><p>"Don't worry," the grandpa said, "there's more."</p><p>He continued the story. And though there wasn't much left to tell this was the most important part.</p><p>"Once Dean was sure Sam was happy, he went to the Empty-"</p><p>"All by himself?"</p><p>"Yes, he went alone, and you know what he did?"</p><p>The boy shook his head, eyes wide with anticipation.</p><p>"He found Castiel and he asked him to come back to earth with him, because if Castiel let go of the last of his angel grace the Empty couldn't keep him there any longer."</p><p>"What did Cas say?"</p><p>"He asked Dean if he would let him stay, if he came back with him. He didn't want to end up alone, you see."</p><p>"And what did Dean say?"</p><p>The grandpa chose his words carefully. "He kissed Castiel, to promise that his words were true, and he said, 'I love you. Please, come home.' And what do you think happened then?"</p><p>"Did they live happily ever after?" the boy asked hopefully.</p><p>The grandpa smiled. "They lived happily ever after," he agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hunter husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stared at the janitor, who didn't react to the silver Dean had just pressed to his skin. If it wasn't the janitor...</p><p>"Son of a bitch," he growled, reaching for his phone. It had to be the guidance counselor. The one Cas had stayed behind to protect. "C'mon, c'mon," he whispered as the phone rang to voicemail. He tried again, already leaving the confused janitor behind and rushing through the maze of hallways that made up the high school.</p><p>"Dean?" Cas' voice crackled through the flimsy connection.</p><p>"Cas, where’d you go?" Dean skidded to a halt outside of the counselor's office. There was no sign of either of them. "Listen, it wasn't-"</p><p>There was a shout from down the hall, and it echoed through Dean's cell. He took off in the direction of the sound when the call cut out.</p><p>"Cas!" he yelled, and caught a flash of tan as he rounded a corner. Dean followed and then stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>"Stay away," the shifter said, holding a gun to Cas' temple.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, okay take it easy." Dean held his hands out, still clutching his phone.</p><p>The shifter snarled. "You're not the first hunters to come after me, did you think I was stupid? I'll take care of you the same way I took-"</p><p>Cas interrupted him mid-monologue with an elbow to the gut. It was all the distraction Dean needed to end the shifter with a bullet between the eyes.</p><p>Cas stumbled against the wall and Dean was at his side in an instant.</p><p>"You alright?" he asked, fingers skimming the wound under Cas' eye where he'd clearly been pistol-whipped.</p><p>Cas narrowed his eyes. "I got... played."</p><p>Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you're alright." He leaned in to kiss the pout off Cas' mouth. "Let's finish up here and then get you cleaned up."</p><p>"Okay," Cas said, but he held Dean close for another long moment before releasing him. "Back to work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "love me back"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was happy. He was at peace with his confession, content with his choice.</p><p>And then he comes back from the Empty, and he isn't so sure anymore.</p><p>Castiel watches Dean move around the bunker, always busy with one thing or another. He cleans the kitchen, washes the Impala, takes inventory in the dungeon. It's clear that Dean is avoiding him.</p><p>Castiel feels guilt settle heavy in his stomach. He waits until Sam is off on another date with Eileen before he tries to fix what he broke.</p><p>"Dean," he says, when he finds him at the kitchen table with two disassembled shotguns in front of him.</p><p>"Hey Cas, looks like it's just us for dinner. I was thinking enchiladas, but-"</p><p>"Dean." Castiel interrupts and pulls out a chair to sit opposite him. "I'm sorry." Dean tries to speak but Castiel gestures for him to let him finish. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable when I..." he trails off, starts again, "I don't expect anything from you, I don't want things to change between us. You don't... I don't expect you to love me back." Dean flinches. "I'm so lucky to have your friendship, so we can leave it at that. We don't have to speak of it again." He stands, fully intending to give Dean some space, hoping that they can put this behind them and enjoy each other's company again.</p><p>"I don't want to do that," Dean says to the table.</p><p>Castiel's newly human heart breaks. "Okay," he says, tears sting his eyes. He'll pack, he'll leave, he won't put the man he loves through this.</p><p>Dean looks up at him, his eyes widen at what he sees on Castiel's face. "No, that's not-" words seem to fail him. He drops the cloth he was holding and comes to stand in front of Castiel.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Castiel says.</p><p>"Stop apologizing, Cas, I'm the one who should be sorry." Dean takes in a deep, shuddering breath. "It's just... It's been a lot to take in, you know? And then, when I thought you were gone again, for good, I couldn't..." He reaches out to touch Castiel's arm like he's reassuring himself that he's real.</p><p>The t-shirt Castiel wears puts them in direct skin-to-skin contact that Castiel finds much preferable to the barriers of his shirt, jacket, and trenchcoat. He can't help the way he shivers.</p><p>Dean meets his eyes. "Cas, I..." he falters.</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"I love you, too," Dean says, and his touch turns to a caress. His hand sweeps up Castiel's arm to hold his face. "You gotta know that."</p><p>Actually, that was something Castiel tried very hard never to think about. But now, he stays silent. Hope builds in his chest.</p><p>Dean lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "If you still want me, that is."</p><p>"I do," Castiel says immediately. "However I can have you."</p><p>Dean kisses him, and it's not an answer he ever expected. He never dared to hope for this, but Castiel is happier than he's ever been or ever imagined he could be. He kisses Dean back, holds him close; there’s no threat hidden here, just love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "please don't leave"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please don’t leave.” The words are soft, barely a whisper. As if Dean doesn’t want Cas to hear them, which is the opposite of the truth.</p><p>Thankfully, Cas pauses at the edge of the bed where he has started to pull on his jeans. “What?” He turns to squint at Dean in the dark room.</p><p>But Dean can’t repeat the words, they are stuck in his throat along with everything else he never says. He reaches out instead and let’s his body do the talking. His fingers trail over Cas’ hand and up his arm, and he gets onto his knees behind him on the bed.</p><p>“It’s late. If you’re tired you can sleep here,” he says, like a coward. They both know Cas’ room is just down the hall, and that he’s been making that walk twice a night for the past month. Dean leans in to press a line of kisses up his neck, gratified when Cas tilts his head to make space for him. Eyes closed in the darkness like he’s hiding from the words, he murmurs “Stay?” into Cas’ ear.</p><p>Cas turns to seal their lips together, stealing Dean’s breath again like it’s the first time. He kicks off the jeans that were halfway up his legs and maneuvers Dean back to the pillows, mouth always coming back to find Dean’s after every break. They settle, then, Dean content to hold Cas in his arms like he’s always wanted to.</p><p>“There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” Cas says, his voice thick with sleep, “you just had to ask.”</p><p>Dean kisses the top of Cas’ head, but remains silent. He’s learning. He’s got faith that Cas will stay with him as he figures it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "not like that"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean set the charred burger patties on the table and turned to see what had Sam so amused only to find Cas peeling an onion and delicately cutting each layer into even slices.</p><p>“No, not like that!” Dean rolled his eyes. He joined Cas at the counter and ignored his protests when he took the knife from his hand.</p><p>“You said to slice the onion for the burgers.” Cas held up one of the four slices he managed to cut.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’d like to have those burgers for lunch not dinner.” Dean stacked the layers back together. “You don’t have to do them one at a time.” He put the knife back in Cas’ hand, but didn’t let go. “Use your other hand to hold the layers in place, and tuck in your fingertips so you don’t lose one.” He put his hand over Cas’ on the onion, and hooked his chin over his shoulder to see better.</p><p>“I know how to use a knife, Dean,” Cas grumbled.</p><p>“Not in the kitchen, you don’t. This ain’t like slicing and dicing a demon.” He guided the knife they held to the onion to make a clean slice. “There, see?”</p><p>Cas glanced to the side and Dean was suddenly aware of how close he was standing, how warm his chest was where it pressed against Cas’ back, how his jaw smelled like Dean’s aftershave.</p><p>He cleared his throat and put a little space between them. “I think you’ve got it. I’ll… get the pan.”</p><p>Dean ignored Sam’s raised eyebrows, Cas’ low “thank you, Dean,” and the blush creeping up his neck. He grabbed the butter and olive oil from the pantry and let Cas add his sliced onion to the large skillet to caramelize.</p><p>“Go build your burger,” Dean said. “I’ll bring these in a couple minutes when they’re done.”</p><p>Cas leaned against the counter. “That’s alright, I’ll wait with you.” He smiled, and Dean couldn’t help but do the same, but he would blame his flushed cheeks on the heat from the stove if anyone had asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "where are you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel has always been drawn to the water- peaceful streams, raging rivers, still lakes- but when he feels lost he goes to the sea. Where the Santa Lucia mountains rise from the Pacific ocean he can often be found watching the waves crash against the cliffs. They’re relentless, eroding the land over millenia, shaping the world to their will. The sea salt spray fills the cool air, he breathes deeply and feels a sense of calm settle over him.</p><p>His visits have become more frequent over the last few years, and each time it is more difficult to leave.</p><p>His phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Dean, he knows. Even with his depleted grace he can still feel Dean’s soul reach out to him in prayer, even when Dean doesn’t consciously realize that’s what he’s doing.</p><p>Castiel swipes to answer the call. “Hello Dean.”</p><p>“Cas? Where are you? I can barely hear you over the noise.”</p><p>I’ve gone to visit the coast, he wants to say, it’s beautiful I wish I could show it to you. I wish you were here with me.</p><p>Instead, he evades. “Yes, it is loud. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, man, we’re fine,” Dean says before a long pause. “Haven’t heard from you in a while.”</p><p>Do you miss me like I miss you? he wants to ask.</p><p>“We could, uh, use some help with this djinn case Sammy dug up today.”</p><p>Castiel closes his eyes against the ocean spray.</p><p>“Of course, Dean, I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“And… well, we’re gonna leave for Muncie in the morning, but if you wanted to come by tonight that’d be…” Dean clears his throat. “Was gonna watch a movie, if you wanted to… too?”</p><p>Castiel opens his eyes.</p><p>He breathes deeply.</p><p>And exhales into the dusty interior of the bunker’s library.</p><p>Dean looks up from the table where he is drumming his fingers on a closed laptop. His grin settles against Castiel’s heart like a crashing wave, battering against his walls and defenses, widening the cracks and slipping through to reshape his very heart.</p><p>“I’m here,” he says into the phone, a private joke that makes Dean throw his head back and laugh.</p><p>“C'mon, Cas, we’ll make popcorn, grab a couple beers. It’s gonna be great.” Dean walks past him and claps a hand on his shoulder. The touch lingers all the way down his arm until Dean’s fingers curl around his and pull, and Castiel follows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. silence (by kahlid)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had what he wanted; he had Cas back. They lay collapsed on the dungeon floor, heaving for breath after the narrow escape from the Empty.</p><p>He had Cas back, but maybe… that wasn’t all he wanted. He’d been silent for too long, had let Cas go without telling him, without saying-</p><p>“I love you,” he said, the words tearing out of his throat like a threat. Naturally, he thought, like all he knows is violence. He had no clue how to be the gentle, loving man Cas claimed he was.</p><p>He could try. For Cas, he could try.</p><p>Cas stared at him with wide eyes when Dean reached out to cup his face, holding him as softly as he knew how.</p><p>“I love you,” Dean said again. He leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, gently, gently. He closed his eyes tight and tried not to overthink the words he needed to say. “You gotta know… I want you to know how much you mean to me.”</p><p>“Dean, you don’t have to-”</p><p>“No,” Dean interrupted, pulling back to meet his eyes, “I really do. You said this was something you could never have, and that’s on me.”</p><p>He watched hope grow on Cas’ face, and it bolstered his courage.</p><p>“I love you,” he repeated. He never wanted to stop saying those words. He felt Cas shiver, they were so close now, breathing the same air.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Cas said, halfway between a plea and a demand.</p><p>Dean leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together. One of his hands swept through Cas’ hair and then down to hold his neck. Dean’s thumb brushed against his racing pulse.</p><p>Cas sighed against his lips. His hands grabbed at Dean’s sides, trying to pull him closer. Dean went happily, moving one leg over Cas’ to settle on his lap, right there on the floor. Cas hummed and wrapped his arms around Dean.</p><p>Dean deepened the kiss, allowing himself to take everything Cas was willing to give. When they finally parted, it was reluctantly, each of them kissing whatever part of the other they could reach in between gasping breaths.</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you think you couldn’t have this,” Dean said, ghosting his lips over Cas’ jaw.</p><p>“I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me,” Cas said. His hands were suggestively low on Dean’s hips.</p><p>Dean huffed a laugh against his neck. “Love the enthusiasm, but maybe we should take this to a bed first.” Just the thought set his heart pounding.</p><p>Cas hummed. “I’ve waited twelve years, what’s another five minutes.”</p><p>“Yeah, c'mon, I- wait, twelve years? You mean…” He stared at Cas with wide eyes, before suddenly capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss.</p><p>They’d make it to the memory foam mattress eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>